


Watcher Cipher Fixer Spy

by Averander



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Idk if this is ooc but I'm trying here, Kylo Ben, M/M, Miraluka, Slow Burn, Wacky Friends, You're a Spy!, bdsm might be involved, cipher, hux is a switch, kylo is a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averander/pseuds/Averander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had a real good thing going on until the day you were personally requested for by a certain Ginger General.<br/>Now with a serious assignment, no leads, a suspect list as long as a certain Knight's lightsaber and a very limited amount of time before your enemy strikes, you really can't afford any complications.<br/>However men and the past don't really care about what you can and can't afford.<br/>KyloYouHux with smatterings of KyloHux</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Well, well, well. Cipher 6… seems you’ve gotten to the big leagues now.” Watcher 5 grimaced as he looked at you, tapping his fingers on the table in front of him, his holo-emitter shifting to show an image of the Finalizer. “You’ve been reassigned. I suppose congratulations should be in order, though I rather pity you. General Hux asked for you personally, so don’t mess this up, Cipher. You answer to him now. At 0800 you are to be at Docking Bay 3 for your shuttle, no personal belongings, everything provided on arrival. You know the drill.” He finally pauses and looks you in what approximates for your eyes, covered by a thick visor. He’s one of the very privileged few aware of your… rare heritage and what lies beneath. “Do keep yourself safe, and don’t kill anyone you don’t need to this time.” You can’t help but smile. 

“Yes, ‘Dad’.” He sighs, shaking his head. 

“I should have had you put in for re-education….” 

“You’d have had to go in yourself, sir.” 

“For what reason?” You knew he was smiling back at you now.

“Attachment to your Ciphers sir.” He sighs again, but doesn’t even try to deny it, just rubbing his hand over his prominent bald spot. “Don’t worry sir, I’ll send you reports on my success in my new position to keep you informed on events in the Finalizer. Maybe even send you a holo of the General.”

“Don’t even think about it, you’d get into real trouble if you did.” He fakes his anger, but you know he’s amused. “Well, that’s your briefing …Cipher.”

“Thank you Watcher, it’s been a pleasure working with you, sir.” You saluted him, pushing the smile from your face with a frightening ease.

“You as well, Cipher 6. I doubt we’ll get as much done without you. Now go say your farewells to the team, I’m sure they’ll have a lot to say about the transfer. Dismissed.” 

~ 

“You’ve been moved to the Finalizer? Oh man, oh man! Oh man…” Tails was pulling at his lekku and glancing around him like the terribly anxious ‘only visibly non-human’ in the room was wont to do. “Wish I could do that…be so cool… see the good guys….do the good stuff…Kylo Ren all…cool and stuff… I’m so jealous.” He grins at you, his yellow eyes sparkling and contrasting well with his red skin. “Gonna, gonna miss you though, Sixer. No more… no more late night ops, running… running code.” 

“Yeah, Tails, going to miss that. No one I’d rather have running my decryption. If I need something though, you’re the first man I’m going to call, right?” You smiled at him, the expression genuine and he just stuttered in response, retreating to his seat at a bank of monitors. You didn’t take offence, he just sometimes needed the space. You knew he had said his piece to you. 

“Sixer! Oh I just heard the news!” A hand on your shoulder spun you around without much warning, though you knew right away that it was Fixer 11. “Great job on that promotion eh? Private Cipher to the General eh?” She jabs you in the rips with her rather bony elbow. “You know what I’m saying. Bet he’s rather hot under the collar and wants to get a load of your privates in no time.”

“Oh my gosh Fixer!” You slap her hands away as she tries to rub you suggestively, “You are insane.” 

“I know you were thinking it on some level, you know. I mean General Hux. Woof. Or maybe more like meow, heard he likes pussies.” You tried to glare at her knew the expression was lost on her with the visor. “Got a cat called Millicent you know. Not just pussy footing around. You know. Pussy footing.” She jabs you again with this terrible trite grin on her face. 

“You are awful.” 

“Come on, you’ll want a piece of that Ginger, and maybe he’ll want a piece of you. You know, spy mystique and all that. Everyone wants a bit of the Ciphers. You’re all too good for the likes of normal men and women and well, he’ll want to tap that into his calendar won’t he. Eh? Eh? You know? Tap that?” She’s pinching you now, like she’s trying to grab a piece of your action. “And what about that Kylo Ren eh? Maybe you’ll get a taste of his lightsabre? EHHEHEHE?”

“Fixer. Really?”

“Oh come on, this is top quality banter we’re having here, get in on it.” She grins, slapping you on the back. 

“I don’t want to speculate whether or not my superiors and I will do things like that. Although I suppose it would be nice to see a Knight of Ren get…” You pause and look at her, and she looks at you with a face waiting with baited breath “Ky-low.”

“Oh you did not.” 

“Oh I did.”

The two of you look at each other, one into a black visor shining only in the light of monitors and the other into storm grey eyes. 

“Gonna miss you, Sixer. You’ve been like a sister to me out here. Do write to me, I’ll tell the team how you’re doing.” She takes your hands in her own, and you squeeze them. You’d grown attached too. You’d spent years together now, shared hopes and fears together. Even without knowing any real names, you knew each other beyond that. There was a family here beyond that, one that looked out for each other with brutal efficiency. 

“I’m going to miss all of you.” It was one of the few times that you really meant it in your life.

“Can’t you take that thing off, just one time?” You shook your head, it was one of the few things you couldn’t do for her, and she sighed, but nodded. “I understand. Stay safe out there, and don’t eat too much ginger.” She gives you a wicked smile and you just laugh. 

“I can’t make any promises, Fixer.” 

“That won’t be the first time! Have fun.” She watches as you turn to leave, wrapping her arms around herself. Thinking that it just wouldn’t be the same old team without their good ol’ cipher. 

~

You stared at the holoimage as the shuttle came in for docking. You, Fixer, Watcher, Tails, and that big ol’ birthday cake Fixer baked for Watcher when she found out it was his birthday. It had you already felt a little home sick. Other officers were perusing orders, messages and some images as well, of loved ones left behind or propaganda. 

Unlike you most of the officers left with at least a suitcase, some with other paraphernalia of some kind. None of them gave even a look to you however, they hadn’t even noticed you sitting at the back. It wasn’t unusual, it was almost natural for people not to notice you unless you wanted them to now. You weren’t sure why, but it was helpful in your line of work. Your datapad blinked as you got off the shuttle, a message incoming. 

 

‘Report to Command Centre immediately for briefing.’

Well, that would be fun. It seems your first assignment was finding and infiltrating the Command Centre; no maps had been sent with the message and you had no plans for this ship. You hadn’t been given any clearance levels for the ship yet either. Watcher had said the usual procedures would be in order. Well, every new assignment was a game. This was no exception. 

Well the obvious plan would be to incapacitate a superior with clearance to the Command Centre, force him to unlock the doors and get yourself to Hux. Though Watcher had asked so nicely for you not to kill anyone…someone might get hurt in that plan. 

The other way was disguise. Troopers was so easily infiltrated, their numbers were infinite and their codes easily replicated. They were the nameless, faceless objects of the army, it would be very simple… Perhaps too simple. The only trouble would be getting a uniform, though knocking out a trooper would be amusing. 

You could also just override the panel with one of Tails’ special codes too, that would probably make General Hux just a little on edge. Knowing that the Order had people who could walk in on his turf at any time, in any way. Not just the Knights, but the Service too, watching and waiting to see if he slipped. Yes. You liked that. It would rile his top brass too if they knew who you were, if they didn’t well, they’d find out one way or another.

The only trouble was, which way to the beating heart of this ship? Your eyes caught on the band of one of the men leaving the shuttle, a blue band bearing the title ‘Tarkin’. Well, a Major would certainly be reporting to the Command Centre at some point. Wouldn’t they? 

You became the man’s shadow, and followed him through the ship.

~ 

It was like clockwork, he went to his room, dropped off his belongings, didn’t even notice you slip in behind him and watch him be a boring drone, he literally just put the things on his bed, not even unpacking, before turning to leave again.

Then a straight bee-line for a very specific place, the place you were looking for as luck, or planning would have it. Again you slipped in behind him, and you took in the surroundings, people working at some stations but one man standing in the centre of it all. Looking out the windows into the dark expanse of space. You walked up to stand beside the General, glancing out the window and wondering what he saw out there in the expanse, you couldn’t really quite see like he did. You couldn’t see the stars. 

“Cipher 6 reporting, sir.” He looked to you, a little surprised that you were even there. Noticing you as though just seeing something that had been in the corner of his eye but not acknowledged, you knew what he was thinking, he was wondering how he couldn’t have seen you. “Ready for debriefing and assignment, sir.” You showed him no emotion, always start a working relationship without nonsense, you can be friendly later. He had asked for you for a reason, and you doubted he wanted you to play nice. For a moment he says nothing, simply staring into your visor with a deep furrow forming in his brow. 

“Follow me, Cipher.” His words are clipped, neat like his uniform as he turns and makes his way across the deck to a set of double doors. They slide open and reveal an office, rather ostentatious by the standards you were used to. His desk was made of mahogany, nothing synthetic about it, and his chair most likely real leather. Not to mention the tasteful couch to the side, more leather, seemed to be a theme going here. Plus a beautiful, you assumed, view of space out the windows. He moved behind his desk, gloved fingers trailing over the grain of the wood, yours would too if you had this kind of setup. “I’m sure you’re wondering why I asked for you personally.” You didn’t assent to that, but he continued regardless. “Your records are impeccable and Watcher 5 has written a glowing report on your conduct during missions. It’s not often that a Watcher gives praise to his subordinates.” He presses a button on his desk, he’s bringing up your file, and you wonder what he’d think if you saw some of the conversations you and your team had gotten into… “In short, you’re the best I can find for this position. I need the best. You’d better be the best.” 

“I won’t disappoint you, sir.” Keep that chin up, he probably liked people having a proper stance, he looked like the sort who liked discipline in his soldiers.

“Let’s hope not.” His voice is laced with contempt, but not dripping with it just yet, so there’s hope in that department. “Now, to business. Your assignment, I require you to investigate a very delicate situation that must not be revealed to anyone outside this room.”

“Understood, sir.” You straightened your posture, waiting for the orders, it couldn’t be that bad, right?

“I believe that one of my Admirals is planning my murder.” You nodded, widening your stance a little as you furrowed your brow. Admirals, you weren’t sure how many would be on board but you doubted it would be many if any. “There was a transmission intercepted out of here on Resistance coded channels, we managed to recover some information from it. That they discovered a plot against my life and that they were going to attempt to aid it. So, not only do we have a traitor, but a spy.” You could see a vein in his forehead throbbing as his fingers grasped at the desk. His eyes dark with a rage you could understand, but didn’t feel. You didn’t have an emotional attachment to your job, you didn’t really have many emotional attachments.

“Anything else, sir?” He looked up at you, his eyes a storm, swirling as his lips curled with a little more contempt then before, though you believed it was more about his thoughts then you this time. 

“Apart from suspects, that is all the information I have.” He stood straight again, as though changing the stance would channel the anger from his body, it didn’t.

“Very good sir. I will need a list of names, backgrounds, families, full clearance across the board, also encryption protocols.…” You paused. “I believe the rank of Lieutenant on my uniform is all I’ll need, but I’ll need a blaster, two vibro-knives, a tranquiliser kit, a shock collar, three sets of cuffs and at least four carbonite grenades.” You pause, pressing your lips together, “Put me down as Lieutenant Visas Marr, that way if anyone thinks to look me up in the system I’m there.” It was sad to hardly ever use your real name but well, it was part of the job description really.

“Very well, if that’s all you require.” He nearly, very nearly rolls his eyes, you want to say something scathing in reply just to see how he reacts but you know you can’t. This is the dangerous game. Not the fun that you had back home. 

“It is all, sir.” So many snarky things you could say, something like ‘Apart from a bottle of wine, a naked picture of you and some alone time, not really!’ but that was the quality banter you’d left behind with Fixer. “I would like to inquire, sir, as to my lodgings on board, if that is not impudent of me, sir.”

“The details of your room will be messaged to you after this briefing. Your domestic items have been already dealt with.” 

“Thank you, sir.” He just nods as he settles down into the chair behind the desk, working at the keys built into it. 

“You are dismissed.” 

“Sir.” You salute him before turning and leaving the room.

As soon as you do, your datapad flares to life, you find files on the Colonels and possible spy subjects all neatly sent onto your desktop in an almost inhumanely ordered manner, along with a message giving you your room number, the deck number and, finally, a map of the ship. You have to admit, the General is very efficient with his messaging. 

You exit the command centre with a spring in your step, eager to get yourself settled in to read over your dossiers. 

It happened without warning, you sensed a presence. An oppressive wave of force approaching, like a savage storm, it made the place where your eyes should be hurt and sting. You didn’t like it, it made you think back to days you’d rather have forgotten. Ducking into an alcove and pressing tightly into it to hide from whatever that ripple on your vision was, coming around and heading towards you. You really didn’t want to be seen by… whatever it was. Then you saw him and realised why he was causing you so much anguish. 

It was him. 

Kylo Ren.

The force projected off of him in agonising ripples and waves, like a tsunami rushing across the deck. Other people recoiled as they were pounded by the unseen force, leaning back into walls and shrinking away.

He was coming close, too close, you didn’t want to be seen. You were invisible. You weren’t going to be seen. He wasn’t going to see you. No one could see you. He was too close, just inches away, his cloak almost brushing your feet as you recoiled. 

He was like a bright shining beacon of shattered force and light, darkness sinking into the cracks in his armour. Seeping into him and making your eyes hurt all the more, for this kind of darkness was just as bright as light to your eyes. The force was far too bright, too painful. 

He didn’t even look your way as he passed, steps echoing in the dim hallway as his presence rippled through space. You didn’t move until you couldn’t even hear the vaguest of echoes of those steps. Breaths catching in your lungs. 

You’d have to be very careful around him.


	2. Force User

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are three types of people. Those that can, those that can’t and those who give a spy an ordinary room

‘Sir

 

Quarters inadequate. Require fully equipped datacentre with current inter-system holo-emitter capabilities.

Also known as that standard requirements for a Cipher on a lone misson.

Do not require leather couches, coffee tables nor such accessories.

If anything domestic were required would request a dog.

 

Cipher 6’

 

General Hux stared at the message with conflicting emotions raging in his chest. Part of his was screaming with rage at the clear insubordination as he tapped his fingers together. Another felt a modicum of shame that he in fact hadn’t even though that a cipher would require anything but an ordinary officer room for the duration of their stay. The last felt a bit of shock, just a little, at the fact someone would even think of getting a dog as their only domestic item.

 

He never had to deal with subordinates like this, ones that he needed and couldn’t really replace easily. One thing he didn’t have easy access to was the Order’s intelligence services, that was under someone else’s jurisdiction. For now, at least. That though felt bitter even in the coils of his mind, he and that woman had a frustrating relationship and it was only a matter of time before she was dealt with by the Supreme Leader, he had been assured.

 

Then there was this matter now in his hands, he wasn’t sure how to proceed or if to proceed at present, but the decision was made for him when the doors to his office slammed open.

 

“Hux.” The voice was lace with cold rage. Soft but brewing with resentment and something heated beneath.

 

He didn’t even look up from the words on the screen in front of him as the rage billowed up inside him, thick and viscous as it rolled across his tongue.

 

“Ren.” The name was bittersweet, sounding too much like another name buried and forgotten, it was why he said it. He wondered if Ren knew that. Surely, by now, he suspected?

 

“Did you know?” Now he felt a bit of exasperation as his fingers pinched the bridge of his nose, he knew many things that Kylo didn’t know.

 

“Know what? That you cause this fleet more troubles then you are worth?” That was strange, usually the other man with near howl at his baiting but this time he was steady, calm even.

 

“No, dear General.” His voice is colder now. “Know that a force user is on board this ship.”

 

“Well yes, the Knights of Ren are on board, so I do know that.” He toyed, knowing it was a thin line between the two of them, a dangerous game that they played. “If you’re referring to someone other than your precious little cult then no, I am unaware.”

 

“Just thought you’d want to know, considering the possibility that your resistance spy could be more then you even imagine.” Even with the mask between the pair he could feel the smugness radiating off the Knight.

 

“How do you even…” He paused, pushing down his immediate anger for the more pressing matter. “You believe that the resistance has sent a trained force user into our midst? A Jedi? Is that what you are implying? The Jedi-”

 

“I am implying, Hux, that they have sent someone who knows how to wield the force. They are able to hide their location from me, but not their existence. I can feel their emotions now…” The General could feel that kind of sickness in the pit of his stomach at the thought of the man reading his own thoughts or feelings. “Disappointment, resentment…. Anger… Emotions no Jedi would allow themselves to feel.” There were elements of contempt in his voice, but also a kind of awe, curiosity. It was definitely sickening. “How I’d love to…see more.”

 

“As much as I’m sure you’d like to indulge your sick fantasies, I have an agent on the matter of our security matters.”

 

“So you did get your own personal little spy. I thought indulgences weren’t your style.” He could feel a headache forming in the forefront of his mind, a sharp breath as it began to expand as the Knight pushed into his head. “A woman even, such a pretty little thing too. Will you be taking pleasure from her like your other toys?” Ren’s voice was harsh across the modulator as he tried to give tit for tat, but really he was playing with a master of this duel.

 

“Perhaps, perhaps not. Though that isn’t any of your business, Ren.” The words were laced with poison as their eyes met. He knew they did, he could feel the shiver down his spine. “Just like this investigation.”

 

“You cannot presume to order me, Hux.” His voice was shaking beneath the tones of the modulator, the General always enjoyed it when their banter did that to the Knight. “I do what I please.”

 

“Yes, so you say. But if you impede these investigations, it may have consequences you won’t be able to handle.”

 

The silence held between them there, like a knife waiting to be lifted and wielded against one of them. It was double edged, his words, it could mean so much, promise so much.

 

“I’ll handle it, the question is, can you, General?” The title was spat as an insult as Kylo Ren turned and left, his robes swirling like a dark storm cloud as he moved.

 

Hux could only wonder how Ren’s interference would change things.

 


	3. Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things are seen, things are read and things are done.

A shot rang out across the crisp winter air and blood painted the untouched snow in spatters, sputters of heated droplets that couldn’t be stopped. Couldn’t be prevented. 

A body lay broken amongst the ice, and a hand grew cold and distant in the snow, you looked upon it and knew that this wasn’t real, it wasn’t real yet. Red hair lay in the white, slowly overtaken by a pool of crimson that melted the snow around it. 

The future would be this way if you did not act, if you were not provided with the resources you required. 

The vision shifted as you grasped at it, and suddenly you felt fingers at your own throat, tight and thick. Emotions forcing themselves into your mind with their heavy candour. Anger. Hatred. Betrayal. You struggled to breath, gasping and chocking against the hand.

“You.” The voice crackled through a modulator, your eyes flickering to see the mask of Kylo Ren. “All this time I thought the spy was the one wielding the force against me. But it was you. Hux’s little minx.” His fingers in your mind, ripping it apart for all your feelings, all your thoughts and aspirations even as he squeezed the life right out of you. “Do you think he can save you from me? That I won’t be able to find those you can’t even begin to discover?” He drops you without warning just as your vision was starting to spot. You gasp and wheeze for breath, scrambling for any purchase on the ground, trying to get away. “Poor little thing. You have no idea, do you?” His voice, hollow now. “You are replaceable.” The buzz and shriek of his lightsabre as it turns on and suddenly heat and pain as in short motion you are cleaved in two. 

 

You scream as you wake, but there is nothing in the darkness. Nothing to comfort you, nothing to dissuade you from the terrible truth that those visions were possibilities. If not reality. 

Fingers rub at the bridge of your nose, at the very least you won’t be able to sleep again. You could still see the cold unforgiving mask. Feel the searing pain across your torso, the heat, and the fingers tight across your neck. A shudder runs down your side as you glance to the side, eyes landing on your datapad. Well, you might as well get some kind of work done while you were up. You take the pad up in your fingers and begin to read through the profiles.

Admiral Barthus Valkarian. 

A male human with a penchant for sadism, probably the least likely to be planning a murder however. He was due to retire within the year. He was in his 70s, though his exact age was disputed since his records had been destroyed during the Rebellion. Or so it was said…

However it was agreed that he was from Coruscant and that his family had always been of high moral standing with the Empire. His military record was exemplary, bar some atrocities in line with his sadism. If there were any prisoners of war, he liked to see to them personally. A little too personally, bodies had been hidden by subordinates and in return they were promoted. Hux had been considering reprimanding him for his conduct, and even sending him to re-education, so there was the possibility of motive.

Admiral Jadius Marthun

A woman of distinct Chiss heritage, rare in the upper ranks now, especially since the first order hardly had anyone non-human or near human as staff let alone officers! You admired her tenacity to get this far, though sadly she was the most likely culprit. 

It was well known that she was a defector from the Rebellion during the fall of the Empire, the possibility of her being courted once more by Resistance cell members was all too likely. She also had motive, Hux had been considering getting her demoted after hearing details of her recent assault on the Abridon system. There had been no reason or rhyme to her actions, and the assault had failed. Yet if Hux were to be killed, she would be the most likely candidate to take his place. With her years of experience and, comparative youth, she would easily beat her competition if it came to arguing finer points with Snoke.

But then there was Admiral Gregor Tiber

A wild card. A child during the end of the empire, extremely ambitious and the least respected of the Admirals, lost his arm during some sort of dispute in the Academy, no one was quite sure who took it. It had been replaced by a cybernetic, though it was never quite the same. 

He was a gambler, in work and in play, sometimes he won and sometimes he lost. It was possible that he was gambling on Hux dying, the Resistance backing off and him taking the General seat, as unlikely as it was. He had a nasty habit of winning long odds. The trouble was he didn’t really have motive, the General had been good to him in a professional sense, they were both young men who had succeeded regardless of their lack of years. 

Yes, they all were in many ways just as likely candidates as any other, with all the possibility but not quite enough evidence or backing for killing the General. The only thing they had in common was that they were all on board the Finalizer. One of their staff must be the spy, for only someone close to them could have been able to figure out their plot. No member of the Finalizer’s crew would have gotten close enough to figure out a plan like that, especially not with Kylo Ren’s entourage on board.

That’s where you had to make a decision. Did you go for the Resistance spy, or focus on the traitor? Well, if you focused on the traitor there was no saying you couldn’t get hints as to the spy’s identity as well. Plus, if you went for the spy you would probably lose ground on your main objective, keep Hux from kicking the bucket. Well, as it were. 

Now you just needed access to a good computer so you could get some real information. Like the Admiral’s monetary states, families and then get access to any Operative data there might be lurking around… Perhaps even see if you could get Fixer to look into this, she’d love the juicy gossip at the very least. You definitely wanted to check if Valkarian’s records really had been destroyed, and also look into the details of Jadius’ defection. Yet here you were with a shitty datapad that could hardly process the first trillion digits of pi let alone a data stream from a few lightyears away. You sighed, the things you had to put up with. 

**I can feel your presence**

It was like a kick to the gut, the words being slipped into your mind, it knocked the breath right from your lungs. 

**You will not hide from me, little worm. I will smoke you out**

You push back with every fibre of your being, trying to keep the calm serenity that you were taught so long ago. The pressure in your mind, the fingers searching, it was sensation rather than truth. He was just trying to grasp the thread of your force signature like a scent. He would not have it. 

**You think to fight me? In my own domain, spy?**

_If you wish a fight then yes, I will. But only if you continue to seek me._

You struggle to push him out of your mind, his power like waves of force crashing against your wavering walls. You endure, you shut him out. 

You are nothing, you are the void, the endless expanse of starless space. You are lost to the force, he cannot touch you. You mediate on those thoughts and feel him lose his grasp, feel his anger and anguish as his connection slips away. The taste on our tongue is bitter and salted with his tears. 

You only open your eyes when you feel like you are fully one with the essence of darkness outside the ship. Like a shadow, a wraith. 

He had caught you off guard, made you realise that you had far more to worry about than just the life of the General, you also had to worry about your own. That was what the vision was trying to warn you about. You were being hunted. 

It was just as well that you were no stranger to hiding from pursuers.

~ 

He could feel it slipping like sand from his fingers even as he tried to close his grip tighter. It just slipped further out of reach. The last vestiges of emotions he felt was that sweet essence of fear at the thought of being hunted laced with a slow winding resolve. It was gone now, and it just made the bile rise in his throat. 

How could he be bested by a Resistance whelp untrained in the force? It just made his desire spark stronger, he had to have this creature. Had to turn them to his side. Hux could go hang himself for all he cared, this mission was his now. 

His little spy had better keep out of his way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to fix the General's mistakes  
> Ren and Hux have a quarrel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so - there is an actual mystery that is going to be solved that I'm kind of planning. The Admiral bios are VERY IMPORTANT  
> I mean one of them is a traitor, but all of them are guilty of something? :P  
> Bios all hint to something. I'm not sure if I'm being too hamfisted with everything.

Four days. The replacement of your room would take four days. Ridiculous. You didn’t have four days to waste. Having this equipment was imperative, nay, it was perhaps more important than most of the other jobs on this ship! Without that setup you wouldn’t be able to access any of the Service’s servers or have a secure line to any of your team. A complete disaster and it was all his fault! You were going to give him a piece of your mind. 

‘General

4 days.  
Disgusting.  
Expect delays.  
You have disappointed me.

Cipher 6’

You felt a little better after sending the message, not particularly scared of any repercussions. Yet. You could deal with that when it happened. Right now there were more pressing concerns to deal with.

This was an emergency, and it called for emergency measures. You needed to contact your mother for help. You hated to do it, but sometimes you just had to suck it up and realise that all resources had to be used. 

The problem was getting a secure channel and a private link into the holo-communication network. As a lieutenant you wouldn’t have plausible reason for such a thing on well, official channels. There was only one thing for it. You’d have to manually patch yourself in through one of the communication dishes with your own holo-emitter. You could probably salvage a holo from the techs for patching, getting a separate holo-emitter any other way would probably prove next to impossible. Easy solutions were, at this point, welcoming. 

You pulled up the collar of your lieutenant’s uniform as you exited your quarters, meandering down the twisting corridors and wondering if perhaps these plans would go as smoothly as you intended. 

When you reached the hub of the repair technicians they were busy as you expected, and you slipped in without much notice. There were bins of items prepping for repair, and technicians sifting through them looking for parts needed for their jobs in this particular area. 

“Excuse me.” One looked up at you, slightly perturbed that you were bothering them and showing a little bit of disdain at the fast that you were an officer and not one of ‘them’. “I’m looking for a holo-emitter, and you will get me one.” You waved your hand nonchalantly as you pushed your words into her mind. 

“I will get you one.” There was a glazed look in her pale blue eyes as she stared at you, nodding complacently, a very different expression to the one she had been giving to you. No one around noticed or cared, far too wrapped up in their own little worlds. She moved from her spot to a specific bin and rummaged through it, pulling out an emitter, wires haphazardly sticking out of it and frayed at the edges. “Here you are.” She offered it to you and you took it far too gladly.

“Thank you.” She nodded, shaking her head as though clearing herself of a daydream, when she looked to see if you were still there you were gone. She concluded that it really had been all just her imagination. 

~ 

General Hux could feel the thrum of Ren’s impatient fingers on the edge of his mind as well as on the edge of his desk. 

“Get rid of her, Hux.” His voice practically purred across his mind as well as the air, it set his teeth on edge. 

“I will not jeopardise my own safety for your own whims, Ren.” It was stronger this time, the headache as the man forced his way into Hux’s mind. Fingers digging deep and picking him apart like a doll. “Get. Out.”

“She sent you another message. You don’t know how to deal with her.” The pause, a chill was sent down Hux’s spine as there was just breath in the air between them. He knew as well as Ren what had been seen. “You like that she vexes you. You hate that you can’t adequately provide her facilities.” He could hear, even over the modulator, that Ren was licking his lips. 

“Shut up.” 

“You want her to chastise you for your failings.” His blue eyes flared as stood, the chair falling to the wayside as his fingers slammed against the desk. “You want her to punish you.”

“Shut up!” 

“Temper, temper. General. You make it sound as if I was implying something more…intimate.” He was smirking, Hux knew it. He had to retort, push back against this growing threat, if Ren kept pushing… He didn’t know what would break. 

“If you think I’ll let you have your way with the Resistance spy, you have another thing coming, Ren. I’m sure my operative will find them first, and when they do… I’ll be there.” He breathed deeply pulling together all his scattered thoughts, “Who knows, perhaps I’ll keep them for myself?” There, the nerve, a hiss through the mask. 

“If you dare…” 

“You’ll what?” A hand now loomed over the table, steel blue eyes barely registering it as they kept the cold stare they knew was held by the man beneath the mask. That hand now threaded in red hair, pulled his head back but he kept staring, defiant, Ren couldn’t intimidate him. “Throw a tantrum? Kill a few subordinates? Cry to Supreme Leader? Admit it Ren, if I get there first, you’ll be powerless. Whatever precious force sensitive you want will be mine instead. Your fun will have to wait.” Ren’s other hand on his cheek, smoothing down his face, his heart hammering in his chest. He knew the man wouldn’t kill him, but that emotionless mask was still intimidating even to him. 

“Oh General, you don’t know what you’re playing with.” Without another word he was released and the Knight retreated. 

Hux gulped air like a fish as he stared at the doors where a man used to be, he hadn’t realised he had been holding it. 

When had things between them become so heated?

~  
Your fingers finished connecting the last of the wires, sighing to yourself as the holo-emmiter began to flicker to life, your datapad working as a half decent processor for the process. It wouldn’t be half as good as anything Tails was able to put together but it would suffice. You began to patch out a highly encoded signal to your mother’s private communicator. 

It took three tries to get a successful pass through the system, but you finally got a response. The holo flickering to life and showing an image of your mother, sitting in her large, comfortable arm chair. Her leather uniform was fitting but covered in hair from the large, fat corgi in her lap. 

“Hello? Oh, Ciper 6. How good of you to call. I was wondering how long it would take you.” Her smile was far too smug. “What can I do for you?” 

“Hello Keeper.” You hold back from calling her mother, or yelling at her to call you by your real name. “Who’s a good boy, Reginald?” The Corgi looks up, his ears perking up as his head tilts to the wide, a soft whine issuing from his throat. “You are! Yes you are!” He barks happily, little butt wiggling happily even as he sits in your mother’s lap. 

“I hope you didn’t just call to play with Reginald.” 

“No Keeper, I need some strings pulled. I need basic setup by tomorrow.” Her brow raises at that. 

“Oh, didn’t sweet Hux give you that?” You shake your head, “Oh dear little boy, he still doesn’t know a thing about espionage. Should have left it to the big boys, not playing Watcher like a fool.” You feel it in your gut, the anger at her words. She always thought she was the only one who was good at her job. “Don’t worry Cipher, I’ll get onto it for you.” 

“Thank you Kee-”

“If.” Your stomach sinks into your knees. 

“If?” 

“If you could bug Hux’s quarters for me. None of my agents have been able to do it, but well, you have…” She pauses, lips pressing together in a smug expression, only slightly different to the one she had previously. “Advantages that they don’t possess.” 

“Very funny.” You would have rolled your eyes at her.

“Oh my dear, you don’t even know the half of it.” She chuckles, “If you promise to do what I ask, you will have anything you desire. Even full access to your old team.” Well, that was a promise you couldn’t refuse. If you had Fixer, Watcher and Tails… you could practically solve this thing in a week! Maybe. 

“It’s a deal.” 

“Good show. I’ll send the bugs with your equipment. Good luck Cipher.” 

The connection was terminated.


	5. Bug (Some Sexy Content)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bugging Hux's room is interrupted in the best way :3

You needed to do this. Keep confident, a shadow in the back of people’s minds. That’s all you were. Just like your father taught you. The troopers and officers ignored you as you drew closer to your goal, even as you strayed ever deeper into the inner sanctum. Places where the lower officers were not allowed, places where clearance was not the only thing that was required. 

A shiver of pleasure ran down your spine, this was why you kept working for the order. The possibility of being caught at any moment. It made you feel alive. 

It was unfortunate that the door to Hux’s room had a pair of Stormtroopers outside, you supposed it was because of the threat against his life. You could knock them out, though with their armour there were few close quarters weak points for a quick way to do that without raising an alarm. Too dangerous. Sending them away for any reason would be too suspicious and would give the General some reason to believe that his room had been tampered with. The bugs would be found in an instant. No, there was only one thing for it, and it too was dangerous, but in a way you were confident you could handle. 

You shrugged the shadows from your shoulders and the troopers raised their blasters, relaxing when they realised you were just an officer.

“Sir, this area is off limits to anyone under the rank of-”

“You will both allow me into the General’s quarters and forget of my existence afterwards.” The focus on the pair of them is difficult to maintain over the sentence but their minds are malleable. It is easy to push through the order.

“We… will both allow you into the General’s quarters and forget of your existence afterwards.” They speak in unison as they open the doors behind them, keying in the codes necessary and letting you through. You let out a breath you didn’t realise you’d been holding as they close behind you. 

The room before you doesn’t quite fit with the theme of his office. It’s doesn’t have the same opulence, the couches, while leather look like you’d be struggling to find any comfort in it. Plus it seemed something had scratched the arm of it. Well, you could start bugging the- 

Was that purring? You looked down to find a rather large ginger cat rubbing up against your leg, a red collar around her neck with a bell on it. Oh right, Millicent.

Still… she could prove useful. She looked up at you with large green eyes and enlarged pupils, her paws needing at the carpet. Yes, that collar would be perfect for a bug. The bell would be irritating but it wouldn’t always be ringing. 

“Who’s a very good kitty now? You want to play spy?” You cooed, pulling out one of the devices out of the pouch on your belt. Kneeling down and, with your free hand, tugging at her collar. The cat seemed a little perturbed, hissing softly as you stuck the bug to the inside of the material. “There’s a good girl.” You released the collar, patting her head, “All done. Now you just have to tell us all the things your Daddy tells you.” The cat simply stared back at you, not saying anything in response to that. At the very least that was one thing done. Now you just had to put at least three bugs in here, then maybe four in the bedroom and two in the refresher. Millicent would be a good backup. As if he’d check his cat. His dear sweet little baby. You snorted, dear man and his little personal attachments. 

You cringed a little to yourself as an image of your team flittered through your mind, well yes, you too had your failings in your line of work. But that was different, you had a work relationship with them. Being close to them made you more efficient. 

You huffed to yourself and began your work, sticking listening devices and miniature cameras to different pieces of furniture. To lighting fixtures, the coffee table and a vase. You were kind of surprised by the vase and the fact it was stuffed to the brim with fresh flowers. From the smell you’d have to guess that were something from Arkanis, they usually had that sickly cloying scent to cut through the rain.

Arkanis. 

You swallowed thickly as you pulled your hand away, you’d stroked the white petals without thinking. The smell reminding you of things better left behind. It permeated your senses, whispering of things that could have been on a planet so far away. Of a hand that reached out in the torrential rain, the force radiating off of him like a dark abyss he was, promises of things beyond your reckoning. 

No. You wouldn’t remember. 

You wrenched yourself away and moved to the bedroom, the process automatic. Forcing yourself not to think as the rest of the bugs were placed here and in the bathroom. Your only warning was the sound of a bell, then the voice. 

“Hello there Milly my girl, have you been good for your daddy today?” You froze as the last bug into place. “Yes I missed you too. I was a busy day.” 

You hadn’t planned on this. 

Shit, you hadn’t planned on this. 

“Oh dear, has someone been scratching the couch again? Naughty, naughty girl. Is the scratching post not enough for you?” He sounded like he was talking to a child not a pet. You really had no choice. You’d have to try and sneak past him, hoping that the shroud would hold to the door. Well, he wasn’t actively looking for an intruder, was he? Surely you could wait till he was here and make it to the door… then what? He’d notice if the door opened, then he’d be suspicious about his room. Probably get maintenance to check the door, that would risk them picking up the bugs presence with a scan. 

You’d just had to wait for someone to use the door and make your escape. The things you had to do for your mother… 

The shroud pulled over you as you slipped out into the bedroom, stopping short as you realised Hux had the same idea. You pressed against the wall, not daring to move, not yet anyways, watching as Millicent followed behind him, her eyes on you for a brief moment before returning to her master. You really hoped she was just looking at the wall. 

“Oh Millicent, what am I going to do about Ren hmm?” The cat mewled a response and he chuckled, “Well throwing him out an airlock would be efficient, but I doubt Supreme Leader would be very happy about that. I appreciate your input however, my dear.” She responded with a purr, rubbing her face into his legs. “Oh now that’s not very nice, he has his uses. I’m sure.” He undid the belt of his uniform shirt, before moving his fingers to the high neck. “I’m sure I could find many uses for him.”

He pulled the zip down slowly as he looked into the mirror, shrugging from his shoulders, cat moving out of the way. She hissed as he threw off his undershirt, not a particular fan of dodging his undergarments. His fingers briefly moved to his face, tracing at the line of his own jaw. 

“He’s such a vexing specimen, though sometimes he makes me wonder, Milly.” You were starting to get the feeling you were intruding, especially when those fingers moved to stroke over his chest. Down and down, to the light hint of orange curls at the edge of his uniform pants. “I wonder why he wastes so much time on me.”

No. Just. You weren’t prepared for this, this wasn’t part of the job description. You could feel your body heating up, a blush spreading to your cheek and perhaps heat forming in other places. Not that you’d acknowledge that right at this instance. 

This was your boss. Thinking of someone who was possibly going to kill you in the future. In a sexual manner. 

Well ok there was something disturbingly sensual about that, especially if you managed to- 

Oh no, no you were not even going down that path. Nope. Not happening. You were not thinking about threesomes with your potential murderer, potential murdered boss and yourself. Nope. Not at this trying time. 

Somewhere in this intense train of thought Hux had lost his pants, all his pants. 

Hux’s dick, it was right there. 

There was nothing you could do to stop it being there. There was also nothing you could do to stop his fingers from slowly, softly, closing around it, thumb gently rubbing across the tip and- 

You could feel yourself shivering with pleasure just watching. It had been… some time since you had laid with another person. Seeing someone right there just, going for it was… a sight for no eyes. His head was tipped back, the back of his hand press against his forehead as his eyes closed. Breath huffing across his pale lips as his hips weakly thrusted into his hand. 

It was rather like a dream. Watching this pale man lit by only the faintest glow of the light fixtures jack himself off to thoughts you could only guess at. 

You were so entranced that you didn’t hear the door to Hux’s room open.

Neither did he.


	6. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Hux realise they have emotions

“Hux?” The voice was almost desperate, perhaps afraid, the modulation did make the emotions unclear. He moved with purpose through the rooms, searching, not sure where to find the man. 

To the General it was a wake-up call to a living nightmare. 

“Ren?! Don’t-” But it was far too late for that, the sound of his voice merely drew him in. There was no time to cover his sin. 

It was rather like watching a car crash, you couldn’t look away, there was literally nothing else you could do. Escape at this point, was impossible. You were the unwitting voyeur to the General’s shame. 

For a moment Kylo Ren stared, for the length of time that he knew Hux he had never had the pleasure of seeing the man undressed. It was like the uniform had become a distinct part of his character, seeing him without it was like seeing him without the colour of his eyes, or the sound of his voice. It was almost unnatural, perhaps like it was the first time Hux saw him without the mask. 

Perhaps it made him…human? 

He couldn’t help but stare, realising how slender the other man was, how small in comparison, still muscled yet it was a lean strength. His skin was so pale, yet the ruddiness of it, it was different to his own skin, they would both be called fair but it was not the same. He noticed the deep flush forming on Hux’s cheeks as he remained, not even realising the shame he must be causing by looking, he had seen the other Knights of Ren many times unclothed, in various states, it was only really then that he realised the act he caught Hux in. His erection still rather proud in his hands, fingers just lingering at the base of it, as though somehow being loosely there would cover it. They didn’t do much to hide the truth of his blush. 

“I sensed the force user close to your quarters.” The smug satisfaction on his voice just made Hux’s face all the darker. “Would you like me to give you the details now or wait until after you’re done with that?” Hux could feel the dance of Ren’s fingers on the edge of his mind, tempted to look to see what his fantasy had been. He could only tighten his jaw and hope. 

“Get out.” He could imagine the smug look on the Commander’s face, those lips drawn out into a sneer of contempt and his dark hair swept back- 

He had to suppress a shudder as he felt his mind being forced into, that violation again, and this time truly a violation of something most private and deeply intruded upon. He felt sick, disgusted, he had done something unforgivable, degrading and he had been discovered, unmanned. His stomach churned, rejecting him. His knees buckling underneath him, his naked body crumpling on the floor amidst his belongings. He deserved as much, he thought. He had betrayed his own ideals of perfection.

Ren had pushed, he pushed for things he shouldn’t know all because that knowledge was too sweet a temptation. But he found things perhaps he didn’t want to find, he didn’t want realised, the things he saw made him… feel. They were passions he too had indulged in at times, but to see them from the other side. To see himself as the object of desire. 

He didn’t know, how could he know? How do you react to such a thing? 

There was only one way.

His steps filled the void of silence as you watched on, kneeling beside the man sobbing into his own shirt. 

“Hux.” His voice was broken as he took off his mask, staring down at the man before him with molten eyes. Hux looked up at him as the helmet was thrown aside, gloved hands taking a solid hold of the General’s shoulders without thinking of his comfort, hoisting him up to be at eye level with the Commander. You wondered, briefly, if Ren was going to kill him. “You disgust me.” Yet those words were followed by a kiss, deep and perhaps soul searing from where you were standing. It looked like it involved tongues and teeth and well, a lot of groping and grabbing. 

You realised that this would be a perfect time to leave. The distraction was all too perfect, they were too wrapped up in each other to notice anything happen with the doors and the troopers? Ha, they would totally fall for another force trick, right? Right!

You just really, really, didn’t want to be watching this while your Mom was. 

That would just be so, so wrong.


	7. Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember those guys?

The good news was, you had a surplus of bugs to plant at your whim, the bad news was you now had to contend with the fact your boss was sleeping with a potential enemy. Well, not to his safety but certainly to your safety. There was a silver lining to all this and it was staring you right in the face, in a bank of glowing blue tinged screen and a large circular holo-emitter set into the floor at the centre of the room. Your mother had out done herself with getting specialists sent in to set up your little haven, and it was better than anything the General would have probably put together for you. 

With a few button presses from your ‘command chair’, the holo-emitter flickered to life. It only took a few seconds for an image to form, prim uniform but a rather unruly mass of curly dark hair hastily tucked under a uniform hat, the all too familiar form of Fixer 11. The holo had no colour, the hazy blue only giving vague shades to her form. 

“Hello sir, how can I-” she blinked and squealed when she realised it was you on the other end of the line, ‘Sixer! Oh my gosh! We’ve been waiting to hear from you! Ok Tails nearly fried the entire system when he tried to decrypt a Hutt signal out of Outer Rim territories, turned out it was a virus hidden in some raunchy Rodian porno. Oh and Watcher-”

“Yes that’s all very amusing Fixer, but my job is very high priority.” She pouts and raises her brows at you.

“Oh yes I’m sure, very hoity-toity up there in your nice big ship. Not enough time for us little people.” 

“Fixer that’s-” You sigh, pinching the bridge of your nose, “That’s not what I mean.”

“You haven’t even written to use yet. You said you get right on that, Tails was worried half to death that you’d been Kylo’s latest casualty, hadn’t you Tails?” There’s was a muffled voice in the background that sounded like some kind of assent. “See? He was. Now you’re only calling us on business or whatever. We’re family, Sixer not-”

“I was calling to tell you that Keeper was giving me permission to have you assigned as my team for this mission.” She just stares at you for a moment with her mouth gaping open like a fish. “We’re family, Fixer. I don’t leave my family behind, right?” She looks rather like she’s going to cry. 

“You mean, we’re still going to work together like, seriously? Not just on a small basis like-”

“Yes, just like always, you’ve got my back.” She covers her face with her hand, you can hear her voice crack.

“Oh… you always know how to make a girl cry.” She sobs, “Tails! We’ve got Sixer back, we’re back on the real job now!”

“W-what!?” You hear him in the background, and you can’t help the smile that forms on your face, it’s rare that the Twi’lek raises his voice even when excited. You wonder what he’s saying to her now, only hearing the barest hints of his voice, nothing that you can really make out. 

“As much as I would love to continue this, I have a lot of work to do on this mission Fixer. I’m sorry.” She nods at you, she seems placated since you’ve told her that you need her, need the team in a more official capacity. “I need you to bring yourselves here aboard the Blackguard, we need a mobile command centre here. Ask Keeper for anything you require and it will be provided. We are on a top priority mission; any questions you have can be answered later. Any other missions you were on now cease to be relevant, they can be completed by other members of the Service. We are the elite, the top team under the Order’s employ, and I trust you will not disappoint me. I also trust you will tell me everything that’s happened while I’ve been away when you get here. As I will brief you on your mission upon arrival. We will eat, sleep and cry together, just like we always have.” 

“Yes Sixer. We will arrive within the week as Watcher may take some time to get hold of. He is on leave to see his family.” You sigh, of course he is. There had to be some sort of delay involved, still you can’t blame him, he hardly ever got a chance to see anyone. He was perhaps the only one among you who had family he was on good terms with, or that was alive. 

“If you can use this time to get the best equipment you can get your hands on for the Blackguard. She needs an update. Old bird could use a new lick of paint as it stands. I know Tails was always thinking of a nice design for her, now might be as good a time as any to indulge.” Fixer nods, a grin spreading across her features as she glances off to the side. 

“Hey Tails, you still have that sketch of Kylo Ren that you did, the one of him in the- oh yeah that’s the one! We should paint that one on the front of the Blackguard.” You could imagine what Tails might have drawn, something extremely inappropriate of the Commander painted brazenly on the front of your Star Courier, your Mother had told you it belonged to your Father at some point in time. The old girl had a… lot of character and most likely a few hidden secrets. It would be good to see her again. 

But not with Kylo Ren painted all over her. 

“Fixer, please don’t do anything that might get us killed.” She looked at you with wide, innocent eyes. 

“Who, me?” 

“Yes, you. I still remember what happened on Nar Shaddaa.” Her smile is apologetic, but her eyes are not sorry at all. 

“It was a good learning experience!” She giggles, “Besides, is this the face of a liar? Of course not, you know it. Now you go have fun getting into the General’s pants or whatever it is you’re doing over there.” You can’t help but roll your eyes. 

“You’ll find out soon enough. Maybe you’ll get to have your own shot at him.” If only she knew half of what you knew. “Take care.” 

“Love you Sixer, be good.” A single button and the holo-emitter switched off. 

Now you actually had to work.


End file.
